


便笺

by Lavinya_Jia



Series: Eat Dessert First [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinya_Jia/pseuds/Lavinya_Jia
Summary: 德拉科的艺术才能惹的祸





	便笺

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Memo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763660) by [Graendoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll). 

> A's Note：  
有人私信问我小德最爱什么姿势，给我灵感写了这个小片段。送给我的dramionereylos。  
Lavinia:我爱死作者的遣词造句了。深夜福利！！！饮用愉快！！！干杯！！！

高跟鞋撞在大理石地面上，一串清脆的响声后，办公室的门上急剧的敲门声传来。想到半小时前，她看到便条时脸上的表情，他唇角就忍不住得意地轻扬。

“进。”

门被大力推开，女巫龙卷风一般冲进办公室，大步走到办公桌旁，身后的门被砰地关上。她绕到他身边，手中便条被一把拍下，锃亮的桌面微微颤动。被困在椅子上的德拉科只好扭过身子。

“这到底怎么回事，马尔福？”

优雅地从她手下取出便条，德拉科轻抬起一条眉毛，佯装抚平羊皮纸的褶皱后，他清了清嗓子，低下目光。

“好吧，格兰杰，它看起来是一幅阴茎的涂鸦。”他故意拧着眉毛，好像还需要进一步检查。但不得不承认，他检查得很快，因为这幅魔法大作显然就是阴茎。虽然图画并不复杂，他还是仔细看了一遍。纸上的阴茎起先变硬，大量的精液随即飞出，便条变得湿漉漉，不多久后复原，一切又从头开始。他忍住没出声，将羊皮纸放回桌上后，暗暗回味了一遍。手肘放到桌面上，手掌轻托起下巴，最后看了一眼便条，他把目光转回生气的女巫身上。

“金斯莱刚才在我的办公室。”

这次，他哼了一声，放下在桌上的手，靠坐在椅子上。

“这可能会是他此生震惊之最。”

“别再送我情色便条了。”

他抬起第二条眉毛，试图在脸上抹上无辜的表情。

“我 **绝不** 会。 你一定是搞错了。”

“不要装无辜。 我能认出你 **所有** 的手艺。”

“那你打算怎么做呢，格兰杰？到HR投诉我？”

她眯起眼睛看着他，反应过来之前，举起的魔杖已经顶在了他颏下，他只能向后缩。他吞咽了一下，浅色魔杖尖端下，喉结不安地颤动。

“格兰——”

“闭嘴，马尔福。”她向他倾斜，俯下身子。感到喉咙上的力道加重时，他双手扶住了椅子的把手。她直直地凝望着他，久到让他开始浮想联翩。随后她继续逼近，直到她的嘴唇在他的嘴唇正上方咫尺之间。她低声开口，呼吸缠绕在他唇畔。“你不乖。”

她沙哑的语调和暧昧的香水味，不仅让他心率加快，也让他下身起了反应。看起来他的小书呆子想要玩火，他乐意奉陪。

“我不乖，是么？”他故意激她，“你想惩罚我么？”

她懊恼地低吼，猛贴上着他的双唇，他不假思索地迎合她。她随即加深了这个吻，她的热情几乎让他丢盔弃甲。他伸手要把她拉近时，她却突然后退了一步，将魔杖直接指在他胸前。

“松手，马尔福。这是 **你的** 惩罚。我说了算。”她轻挥魔杖，向他的手腕施了固定咒，轻松将他绑在了椅子上。她抬起一只脚，放在他两腿之间，为了不被高跟鞋的细尖伤到，他急忙后退。她对他笑了笑，和他一贯的坏笑如出一辙。她用脚趾轻轻旋转他的椅子，直到让他再次面对桌子。在他开口抱怨这个新姿势之前，她走到他和那张硕大的红木桌子之间，轻轻一跃，坐在桌边。

她把双脚分别放在他的大腿上，分开双腿，他欣赏着，好奇着。魔杖再次轻挥，她的黑色内裤消失不见，裙子被拉上臀部时，他的眼睛立刻睁大。她在他面前继续磨人地扭动着，直到一丝不挂。他抑制不住地靠向她，她却把脚牢牢地放在他胸前，让他紧靠椅背。

“呃—呃。”她的脚从长袍向下，轻柔地滑过裤子里逐渐抬头的欲望，又再次牢牢地放在大腿上。

“你只能干看着，受罪。”她坏笑，鞋跟轻戳进皮肉时，他向后缩了一下。

“不到两分钟，你会求我碰你，格兰杰。”

她邪恶地笑着，一只手仍用魔杖指着他， 另一只手滑到她的大腿上。她双腿更加分开，手指滑过缝隙时，他听到了自己的吞咽声。

“我敢打赌，在那之前，我会离开，马尔福。”

他看着她慢慢地将手指浸入她溢出来的湿润里，然后把它揉到阴蒂上，在小小的突起上一下下地打着圈。她闭上眼睛，取悦着自己。她不断揉搓捻按时，他能闻到她觉醒的浓郁气息，他用尽了全力，才从她纤纤的手指上撕下他的目光。

“干我，女巫，你在要我的命。”

她的手指滑入紧绷之前，一个低沉的笑声溢出唇角，她向上抬起臀部，鞋跟插进他的大腿，德拉科只能咆哮着攥紧拳头，看着她在他面前追逐高潮。

“你很享受这个？给我表演？“

“是。”她呻吟地呼出她的回答。

她的诚实让他失望，但当他抬头，视线与她的目光相交时，他决定好好利用当下的局势。

“为我再张开点，亲爱的。”

为了让他能更完全地觊觎她的美好，赫敏把膝盖落到一边，用手指分开两瓣，让他能一眼到底。

“你绝对是完美的。”

她的手指溜回湿热，鞋跟滑向他的大腿里侧，脚趾摩擦到他的勃起时，他的底裤抽搐了一下。

“你希望这手指是你么，马尔福？”

“fuck，是的。”

她把手指抽出来，压在他的嘴唇上，逼他张开嘴，让他从她姣好的手指中攫取她的味道。她的精华妙不可言，他凝视着她，灵活的舌头来来回回地舔舐干净，她的瞳孔逐渐放大。

“我也是。”她轻声说。

他做出反应之前，她已经弄没了他的裤子，爬上他的双膝，带着狡猾的笑容，将自己安置在他的勃起前，随后将魔杖扔到桌子上，用空闲的手握住他。她继续低身，终于包裹住他，两人喉中同时挤出呻吟。

手指仍然在他的嘴里，她开始骑他，得意地对他笑着，好像她赢了一样。他突然轻咬住口中的手指，脸上浮现一丝浅笑，她皱着眉头，将手从他嘴里移开。他的确很喜欢，他的万事通慌乱的样子。快速嘀咕了句咒立停，他从她的固定咒中解脱，抓住了她的臀部。

“你在干——”

他用深吻堵上了她的嘴巴，起身把她丢在桌子上，举起她的双手固定在她头顶，脸上露出肆意的笑容。

“只是这样可不够，亲爱的。”他慢慢地从她身体里拉了出来，用另一只手握着自己在她的缝隙上每一寸摩擦。 她扭着身子把腿缠上他的臀部，试图把他拉得更近。他站在原地不动，看着她的脸拧起，皱着眉毛，才再次推回她体内，沉入她的湿热中。

“德...拉科，”他的名字出现在绵长的呻吟中，他忍不住啄了下她的下唇，再次开始来回抽动。

“以为可以玩弄我，是么？”他俯在她身上，开始用舌头侵袭她的脖子。“你他妈是在玩火，跟我炫耀你的美好，就像不知道我想 **要** 它。”他把手到她大腿上，拉下缠着他的紧绞，让自己能推进得更深。“你是在玩 **我的** 东西，格兰杰。 **我的** 。”

她在他身下拱起，他能感觉到她手指的发力，她前臂的肌肉在他的手下不安地蠕动。

“是，你的，fuck，”她每一个字都及时合上他抽动的拍子，他对她的回应心满意足。她的回答逐渐开始缩减到只剩一个音节，他轻笑，咬住她颈部的肌腱，她吃痛地吼出声，他抬头望向她。他绕开她的脚踝，略带无奈地放好她的双腿，把她杀人的鞋跟放在他的肩膀上。快速吻上她的足弓，用空闲的手裹住她匀称的小腿，移开放在她手臂上的手，抚过她的嘴唇和胸口。

“你真美。”

她向他眨了眨眼睛，手指伸进他的指缝。

“你也是。”

他紧紧握住她的手，身下动作重新开始，充分打开她的双腿，每一次都顶到最深。她试图将他拉近，握住他的手抓得更紧了，但他拒绝靠近，以示他才是那个做主的人。她抓住他的手时，他们的冲刺变得疯狂，直到她完全从桌子上拱起，鞋跟嵌进他的后背，她的快感到达峰顶，也终于成功地让他瘫倒在自己身上，最后一次挺入，他也在她体内释放。

他们躺在红木桌子上，四肢交缠，气喘吁吁，香汗淋漓。德拉科放下了赫敏的双腿，趴在她身上休息，不愿离开她的身体。他将头放在她胸前，闭上眼睛，享受着轻轻抚摸着他头发的双手。

“我十分钟后有个会要开。”声音是他们交欢后不变的那种轻松慵懒。

“你把我的裤子还给我之前，我不会让你起来的。”

“我不起来，就没法碰到我的魔杖。”

“我们似乎无计可施呢，现在我们只得在这里住下了。”

她哼了一声，不出声地咯咯笑着，他的坏笑加深，从她胸前抬头看她。

“你真坏，马尔福。”

他用前臂撑起自己，用他的鼻子蹭向她的。

“你是那个让我无计（裤）可施（穿）的人， **马尔福** 。”*他抓住她的手，放在两人之间，专注地看着圈住她无名指的戒指。

柔和的笑容使她的嘴唇光彩夺目，被珠宝冠了姓氏的手指抚上他的嘴唇。

“我爱你，老公。”

他温柔地吻住她，品尝着她的曲线，嘴唇和双手。抬起头，冲着她傻笑。

“把裤子还给我。”

她的笑容如恶魔一般。

“ **决不** 。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：这里是pant-less，马尔福指的是赫敏•马尔福。太幸福了，两个人每天互相喊对方马尔福。


End file.
